redditxifandomcom-20200213-history
Reddit XI
Barclays Premier League |currentposition = TBD |lastseason = N/A |lastposition = N/A |lastleague = N/A |website = https://www.reddit.com/r/footballmanagergames/ |firstgame = Reddit XI 6-0 Reddit XI U21 (Youth Team) Stuttgart 0-1 Reddit XI |largestwin = Motherwell 0-6 Reddit XI |worstdefeat = Mainz 2-1 Reddit XI |topscorer = TBD |kitimage = }} Reddit XI (r/footballmanagergames XI) is a Football Manager 2017 experiment where Users of the Football Manager Sub-Reddit get to sign-up to play in a team, either in the First Team or the Youth Team with a player created by the user. The idea has many iterations, but this wiki focuses on the one made by u/ilovelabradors. The Sign-ups occurred on the 18th of April 2017, at 9PM GMT, 27 (counting the First and Youth teams) users were able to register. On the 19th of April, Reddit XI was confirmed into the Barclays Premier League, and are looking to qualify for European competitions. Story After years of someone hanging on in the Premiership, Sunderland have finally been cut loose. A series of calamitous financial decisions from the Owners pushed Sunderland into bankruptcy, followed shortly after by insolvency. This left an open spot in the Premiership to be filled. The papers were rife with talk of Celtic making up the spot, or one of the relegated teams staying up. After days of speculation the FA came to a decision, and it was an unusual one at that. A brand new club was to take the spot, under the name Reddit XI. No one is entirely sure at the present moment why this decision was made. However, they are certainly looking forward to seeing players such as Ilove Nudes knocking in the goals. First Team The First Team is the ones that represent the Football Manager sub-Reddit, and the ones that will hope to lift trophies. Savage Henry}} Youth Team The Youth Team are the future of the Reddit XI, i wonder how far they will go. They're blatantly PA 200. Roles This is who the staff and captains are. Roles This is who the staff and captains are. Fixtures This is a list of all matches Reddit XI played. Camp Snoo |attendance=? |referee= Unknown |result=W |stack=yes }} Mercedes-Benz Arena |attendance=? |referee= Unknown |result=W |stack=yes }} Fir Park |attendance=? |referee= Unknown |result=W |stack=yes }} Camp Snoo |attendance=? |referee= Unknown |result=W |stack=yes }} RheinEnergieStadion |attendance=? |referee= Unknown |result=L |stack=yes }} Estadio Heliodoro Rodríguez López |attendance=? |referee= Unknown |result=W |stack=yes }} Hong Kong Stadium |attendance=? |referee= Unknown |result=W |stack=yes }} Francis Jeffers |goals2=Gastón Ramírez Cristhian Stuani |stadium= Camp Snoo |attendance=45,000 |referee= Unknown |result=W |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium= King Power Stadium |attendance=32,312 |referee= Unknown |result=W |stack=yes }} Larsei Boi Jimi Calvez |goals2=Tomer Hemed |stadium= Community Stadium |attendance=27,075 |referee= Unknown |result=W |stack=yes }} Zlatan Ibrahimovic Paul Pogba |stadium= Camp Snoo |attendance=45,000 |referee= Unknown |result=L |stack=yes }} Trivia *The Fastest goal was scored by Jens Wagner in only 2 minutes against Brighton and Hove Albion *Reddit XI's worst loss is Reddit XI 0-3 Manchester United *Larsei Boi Scored on his debut against Brighton and Hove Albion Category:Clubs